Mundos Diferentes
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Lexa siempre ha amado Hogwarts. Todo en el castillo es perfecto. Lo único malo es Clarke Griffin. En cambio, para la rubia, lo único hermoso en Hogwarts es Lexa Woods.
1. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 1**

 _Bienvenidos a Hogwarts_

1 de septiembre de 1977

Luego de un largo verano en casa de sus padres allí se encontraba nuevamente. Sentada en un rincón solitario en el expreso que le conduciría a Hogwarts. Luego de tantos años realizando el recorrido ya no le parecía largo o tedioso. Traía un libro entre sus manos, cosa muy común en ella. Sus espejuelos resaltaban sus ojos verdes y su cabello estaba ligeramente trenzado.

Lexa Woods, premio anual de Ravenclaw y una de las alumnas más destacadas de su clase, se hallaba sumergida en un libro que recién había adquirido. Todavía no se había colocado su uniforme asi que simplemente optó por unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca de tirantes. La chica de 17 años estaba orgullosa de su tiempo en el colegio, se habia exforzado mucho esos años, aún mas luego de la muerte de su padre.

-¡Lexi!- habló alguien mientras la puerta se abría, la castaña sacó la mirada del libro a la vez que recibía el abrazo repentino de su mejor amiga y compañera de estudios. Raven se había arrojado sobre ella, besándole en la mejilla antes de sentarse a su lado.

-¿Dónde a dejaste Monty?- interrogó Lexa con una sonrisa, el chico siempre solía llegar con Raven.

-Se encontró con Remus a mitad de camino y se han quedado hablando.- explicó Raven encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Se traerán algo entre manos? Escuché que hay alerta de mortífagos en todos lados.- susurró la castaña. Mencionar aquello la ponía muy nerviosa. Los padres de la castaña habían muerto a manos de mortífagos en un callejón. Era de esperarse, eran cercanos a la Orden.

-No lo sé, pero también hemos visto a James; extrañamente estaba hablando con Lily.- comentó Raven.

-¿Con Lily? Pero si ellos no hablan, solo discuten.- habló Lexa, se le hacía difícil imaginar a la chica de cabello cobrizo conversando con James. El chico le habia molestado desde que iniciaron el curso, Potter no era del agrado de Lexa cabe decir...era el Gryffindor menos agradable.

-Aunque te sorprenda es la realidad. Además he visto a Griffin camino acá, no comenzó a molestarme así que tengo la esperanza de que se halla cansado de fastidiarnos.- habló la morena y la castaña estaba por responder cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Al fin las encuentro.- habló Lincoln entrando al vagón, el Gryffindor traía su uniforme del colegio ya colocado y saludó a ambas chicas antes de sentarse delante de ellas.

Los tres conversaron durante un rato. Hablando de todo lo que habían estado haciendo en el verano. Pronto Monty se les añadió, y minutos mas tarde se unió Murphy al grupo. Los cinco solían ser inseparables. El señor del carrito pasó a ofrecerles dulces y no dudaron en comprar. Lincoln se encargó de comprar lo suficiente como para que tuviesen dulces durante mínimo una semana.

-¡Y he recibido mi carta! Seré prefecto.- señaló con orgullo Monty.

-Raven también.- comentó Lexa, intentó sonar inocente, pero su mejor amiga la conocía y le dedicó un codazo en el estómago a la vez que intentaba no ponerse nerviosa.

-Sería genial que nos toque patrullar juntos de vez en cuando.- habló el moreno con una sonrisa.

Pronto hubieron cambiado el tema, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta les llamaron la atención. Lexa miró hacia afuera, calculando mentalmente que debía faltar un cuarto de hora para que les enviasen a colocarse los uniformes. Pronto la puerta se abrió, al otro lado estaba un moreno que no era del todo bienvenido en el grupo. Raven en particular lo odiaba con todo su ser, y Lincoln compartía el sentimiento.

-Me enviaron a por buscarles. Todos los que sean premios a anuales o prefectos, reunión en el fondo de la cabina.- explicó Snape y sin más cerró la puerta. La mayoría hizo mala cara, pero Raven, Monty y Lexa se levantaron de inmediato. Aunque les sorprendía que hubiesen enviado a Severus, el chico no era del todo querido.

La cabina al final era grande, habian varios alumnos cuando llegaron. Se movieron hasta el extremo izquierdo a la espera de que llegase alguno de los profesores en cuestión. Fue en ese momento cuando Lexa se percató de que sentía una mirada sobre ella, rápidamente sus ojos verdes comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. No tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo. En el otro extremo habían un par de ojos azules fijos en ella.

Clarke Griffin. Slytherin. Odiosa y caprichosa. La rubia de ojos azules estaba junto a su amiga Octavia y dos chicos mas a los cuales Lexa realmente no les recordaba los nombres. Pero Griffin no estaba conversando con ellos, ni siquiera cuando uno de los chicos parecía muy animado contándole algo. No. La rubia tenía sus ojos sobre Lexa. Una mirada intensa que la castaña no entendía. ¿Desde cuándo Griffin le prestaba atención?

-Buenos días alumnos.- habló Horace entrando al lugar.

Lexa no volvió a fijarse en Clarke, aunque podía sentirla mientras le miraba. Por suerte, la castaña intercambió posición con Raven y la chica prácticamente le impedía ser observaba por la rubia. Pronto se enteró que, para su sorpresa, Griffin era premio anual de Slytherin. Compartirían algunos deberes seguramente, por suerte los Slytherin solían ser pareados con los Gryffindor, por eso de que habia tensión entre las casas. A Lexa le tocaría con una Hufflepuff, no se quejaba, la prefecta seleccionada era Costia y a Woods siempre le había agradado.

-Los prefectos ya pueden ir a cambiarse.- anunció el profesor.

Lexa estaba a punto de pegarse totalmente a la pared cuando el lugar comenzó a vaciarse y la mirada de Griffin era más evidente. Sintió a alguien a su lado y giró el rostro. Era Costia. La chica de cabello negro y ojos oscuros le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Al parecer pasaremos tiempo juntas.- le dijo Costia en un susurro y Lexa asintió antes de que el profesor iniciase a explicarles sus deberes. Woods únicamente compartía con Clarke una tarea y esta era una vez cada dos semanas. Se sintió relajada ante esto. Como había esperado, la mayoría de sus tareas eran con Costia, la chica junto a ella parecía no poder esconder su emoción.

-Entonces, iré a cambiarme.- se despidió la morena dirigiéndose a la salida. Lexa se quedó algunos minutos más hablando con el profesor antes de que este abandonase la cabina.

Woods estaba por irse cuando el premio anual de Gryffindor le detuvo. El chico era delgado y pelirrojo, tenia una enorme sonrisa y Lexa podía asegurar que le habia visto anteriormente, pero en realidad no le recordaba. Hablaron algunos minutos y se dirigían a la salida cuando una mano sujetó a Lexa del brazo impidiéndole que siguiese andando.

Instintivamente la castaña se escapó del agarre a la vez que se daba la vuelta. Nuevamente se encontró con los ojos de Griffin. La castaña había pensado que la rubia había abandonado la cabina desde que el profesor les dijo que podían irse. Pero no. Ahí estaban aquellos ojos azules que no habían hecho mas que burlarse de ella durante todos esos años.

-¿Conmigo no hablas, Woods?- cuestionó la rubia cruzándose de brazos. Lexa levantó una de sus cejas, podía sentir la tensión en el Gryffindor a su lado. El león debía estar a la espera de un ataque por parte de la rubia para saltar a discutir con ella.

-No tenemos nada que hablar. Cuando tengamos que reunirnos te escribiré.- se encogió de hombros Lexa e iba a seguir su camino cuando la rubia volvió a sujetarle.

-Deja de tocarme, Griffin.- le advirtió, pero la rubia no le soltó.

-Suéltala.- habló el pelirrojo.

-Tu no me digas que hacer, tu presencia estorba.- habló la Slytherin mirando asesinamente al chico que se atrevía a darle órdenes.

-¿Algo más que quieras decirme?- preguntó Woods, estaba cansada de que Clarke solo le buscase para fastidiarla. A veces no entendía porque la serpiente parecía siempre dispuesta a burlarse de ella. Ratita de biblioteca solía decirle. Aunque últimamente lo decía con un brillo en los ojos que Lexa no sabía como definiir.

-Cuidado con tu forma de hablarme, Woods. Y cuidado con dejar que alguien más te toque.- le advirtió Clarke y sin más le soltó y salió de la cabina chocando su hombro de manera agresiva con el Gryffindor.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Ella y tu...?- comenzó a cuestionar el Gryffindor.

-¿Griffin y yo? No, ni ahora ni nunca. Seguro lo dijo porque suele decir que solo ella tiene el derecho de amenazarle y burlarse de mi.- explicó Lexa, estaba intentando cubrir algo que era casi imposible de esconder. Clarke no había dejado ningún cable suelto, habia dicho exactamente lo que quería decir.

-No lo sé, Woods. A mi me pareció que Griffin no te sacaba la mirada de encima durante toda la reunión.- dijo el chico. El aviso de que llegarían en tres minutos salvó a la castaña de aquella incómoda conversación, se aproximó a su vagón preguntándose porqué la rubia Slytherin ahora se comportaba de esa forma.

Volvió a pillarla mirándole mientras subían a los carruajes. La rubia iba en el de adelante con los mismos que había estado hace un tiempo atrás. El mismo chico le estaba hablando, pero ella tenía su mirada fija en Lexa. Cuando la castaña se percató desvió la mirada confundida y Raven a su lado percibió lo que ocurría.

-Cierta rubia no deja de mirarte.- habló Raven en voz muy baja, no quería que el resto del grupo les prestase atención.

\- No sé cual es su problema.- admitió Woods obligándose a no mirar hacia Clarke.

-Te mira como Potter mira a Lily. Y como yo miro a Monty.- murmuró Raven, Lexa levantó la mirada espantada ante aquella declaración. ¿Clarke la miraba asi? Pero si le había fastidiado durante años. A veces molestaba más a la Ravenclaw que a los Gryffindor y eso era mucho decir ya que las serpientes eran enemigos naturales de los leones.

-No me mira así.- se apresuró a negar Lexa. Pero no podía negarse que le ponía nerviosa pensar que la Slytherin podría interesarse en ella. Había tenido un crush momentáneo con la rubia en cuarto año. Pero su continuo trato arrogante ocasionó que Lexa decidiese que jamás podrían si quiera llegar a conocerse.

-Te mira así, bueno, no tan así...te mira como si te estuviese viendo desnuda ahora mismo.- se burló Raven, Lexa le empujó suavemente y rodó los ojos.

-No es broma. Apostaría que le gustas a Griffin.- murmuró Raven, Lincoln las interrumpió logrando que dejásen la conversación a un lado y que no volviesen a mencionar el asunto en todo el viaje.

Woods estaba cansada, escuchaba al director dar la bienvenida y se preguntaba cuándo podría comer para regresar a su habitación. Luego recordaba que tendría que mostrarle sus habitaciones a los nuevos y deseaba lanzarse desde la torre de Astronomía. Amaba y odiaba ser premio anual. Lo bueno era que no sería la única atravesando por ese proceso. El pensamiento la llevó a pensar en cierta Slytherin que se colaba últimamente en su mente. La buscó sin percatarse y la encontró hablando con Octavia.

-Esto me aburre.- murmuró Raven a su lado.

-Debe estar por concluir.- susurró Lexa con una sonrisa. Amaba la sinceridad y espontaneidad de Raven.

-Tu chica nos está echando miradas. ¿Crees que sea celosa?- interrogó Raven.

-No tengo ninguna chica.- comentó Woods rodando los ojos, aunque tenía una idea de quién podría ser la persona de la cual hablaban.

-Ojos azules y actitud de mierda. Pero oye, es sexy si la miras bien.- comentó la morena con diversión.

-Sobre todo actitud de mierda.- recalcó Lexa obligándoselo a no mirar hacia Clarke, porque sabía que esta vez si encontraría su mirada sobre ella.

Desde el otro extremo del comedor, Clarke no sacaba sus ojos de la mesa Ravenclaw. Llevaba mas de dos meses sin contemplarla. Había sido demasiado. Demasiado tiempo sin ver a aquella castaña con la cual estaba completamente clavada. Lexa irradiaba sexualidad por cada poro, y Clarke simplemente era incapaz de no mirarla: le gustaba. No sabía desde cuando, pero algo en ella había cambiado de un momento a otro. Lamentaba haber sido una idiota con la castaña, eso ahora le había salido muy caro: la castaña no le soportaba.

-Octavia a Clarke. Sal del mundo Lexa, Griffin.- le habló Octavia.

-No molestes.- le advirtió la rubia, pero la chica parecía tener toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

-Lo estás haciendo otra vez.- le acusó su compañera.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó la rubia sin darse por enterada.

-Mirándola fijamente. La vas a espantar. Por las barbas de Merlín, haz un retrato de ella y deja de verla de esa forma.- le pidió Blake mientras el director anunciaba que podían iniciar la cena y ella hacia precisamenre eso.

-Ya lo hice y lo sabes.- le acusó Griffin. Los dibujos que habia hecho de Lexa tenian cierto merito, pero no alcanzaban la perfección de su persona.

-Necesitas sexo, Clarke. Acuéstate con Finn o con la chica esa de la otra vez. Lexa tampoco es tan...- comentó Octavia sirviéndose comida, levantó la mirada para observar a la chica en cuestión y suspiró. Si que lo era, Woods hasta leyendo un libro se veía bien. Lo más llamativo era que la Ravenclaw no se daba por enterada, tenia a unos cuantos tirándose sobre ella, y la chica seguía en su mundo de libros y conocimiento.

-Está para tirársela. Si yo tuviese esos gustos tuyos claro está.- admitió Blake

-Me enferma pensar que alguien puede acercársele.- susurró Clarke.

-Entonces acércate tu antes de que te ganen.- comentó Octavia, el gran dilema de las serpientes era con los leones después de todo. ¿Por qué su amiga no se acercaba a la Ravenclaw?

-La he tratado muy mal y lo sabes.- le recordó la rubia y Octavia rodó los ojo.

-Para eso está la palabra disculpa, Griffin. Valdrá la pena si luego puedes satisfacer tus necesidades.- comentó Octavia con una sonrisa, Griffin intentó sonreír, pero una mueca se reflejó en su rostro. No era solo una simple necesidad física, ella quería conocer a Lexa, hablarle, verla reír, gastarle bromas.

-No hablémos mas de mi. ¿Escuchaste lo que se dice sobre Potter?- cuestionó la rubia mirando hacia el chico en cuestión. James se encontraba sentado con Remus y Sirius en la mesa Gryffindor.

-¿Qué está interesado en Lily? Es todo un lío. Se han llevado mal desde siempre.- habló Octavia

-Hasta parece broma.- murmuró Clarke.

-Oc, princesa.- saludó Finn sentándose junto a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿No pudiste convencer a la Hufflepuff?- cuestionó Octavia.

-Dijo que no, no quiere que la pillen en alguna esquina.- explicó él rodando los ojos.

-¿Le ofreciste llevarla a una esquina?- preguntó Clarke mirando su zumo de zanahorias.

-Le ofrecí eso y luego la torre de Astronomía, pero estaba terca.- explicó Finn sirviéndose comida.

-Ella es premio anual. La vi hablando con Lexa en la cabina. Creo que es gay.- comentó Clarke, inmediatamente sus ojos viajaron hacia la mesa Ravenclaw. Lexa estaba riendo con Raven nuevamente, la rubia odiaba no ser ella quien la hiciese reirse de aquella forma.

-Vaya mierda. Tu clavada con la Ravenclaw y ahora esta.- comentó Finn ligeramente enojado.

-Cállate.- le advirtió Clarke, no quería que nadie mas supiese de sus sentimientos. Todos creían que simplemente se quería acostar con Lexa. No es que fuese mentira, le tenía ganas a la Ravenclaw, pero era más que solo eso.

-Debo admitir que la morena es todo un sex simbol. - comentó Finn lanzando una mirada hacia Lexa. Clarke le miró asesinamente y él desvió la mirada sabiendo que enojar a la princesa no era una buena decisión.

No volvieron a hablar del asunto y pronto estaban comentando sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch o los mortífagos que, según el Profeta, estaban asechando. Clarke no comentaba mucho al respecto, sus padres eran mortífagos y ella se tensaba completamente cuando hablaban del asunto. Por eso se distrajo observando a cierta Ravenclaw hasta que fue la hora de enseñar a los nuevos alumnos sus habitaciones.

Terminó exhausta. Ingresó a su habitación y saludó a sus dos compañeras antes de meterse a su cama y hechar las persianas. Sacó entonces su rollo de pergaminos cocidos y ojeó los dibujos que había estado haciendo. El último estaba sin terminar. Era Lexa sentada en su rincón de la biblioteca. Clarke la había estado dibujando sentada seis mesas lejos; por culpa de las vaciones el dibujo habia quedado en el aire. Pero ahora podía concluirlo. Podría verla cada día.

 _Quiso cantar, cantar_

 _para olvidar_

 _su vida verdadera de_

 _mentiras_

 _y recordar_

 _su mentirosa vida_

 _de verdades._

Salinas

Continuará...


	2. Enfrentamientos

**Capitulo 2**

 ** _Enfrentamientos_**

 _Quiero no saber ni soñar._

 _¿Quien puede enseñarme a no ser,_

 _a vivir sin seguir viviendo?_

Clarke Griffin odiaba con todo su ser la clase de pociones. Odiaba tener que sentarse a la parte de atrás, tumbarse en medio de Finn y Octavia y fingir que le prestaba atención al profesor. Lo odiaba aun mas cuando compartía clase con Gryffindor y acababa de ser humillada por la volatil Lexa Woods hace menos de treinta minutos. Si Clarke estuviese obligada a conversar en la clase seguramente ya habría empezado a gritarle a alguien. Estaba furiosa. Furiosa porque por primera vez en todos esos años de comportarse como el gato y el ratón Woods le había hecho frente.

 _Los ratones no le hacen frente a los gatos._ Pensó la rubia enojada. Tenía la mirada fija en James Potter, el chico estaba riendo mientras le comentaba algo en voz muy baja a Sirius Black. Aunque ella los miraba, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ellos, estaba en su mundo. Sintió la mano de Octavia empujándole suavemente desde su derecha y giró el rostro para enforcar a su compañera.

-Que no te joda el día.- le aconsejó la chica.

-Muy tarde, ya lo ha hecho. - respondió Clarke. Era verdad y era mentira. Porque Lexa y su inesperado comportamiento imponente habían hecho estragos sobre el cuerpo de la Slytherin. ¿Como un ser tan delgado y con carita de ángel podía derrepente sacar las agallas para enfrentarse a aquellos que siempre le habían estado fastidiando? ¿Cómo podía de repente intimidarla con una voz que no parecía suya?

 _Clarke estaba sentada en la mesa Slytherin tomando el desayuno desde muy temprano. Había pensado en dormir por más tiempo, pero tenía un poco de insomnio asi que se decidió por bajar a comer. Barrió el lugar en buscar de algún rostro interesante y permaneció comiendo en silencio hasta que se le unieron otros compañeros. Al poco rato se le unió Octavia. Su amiga le contaba sobre dos anuncios que habían colocado en la cartelera mientras la rubia tomaba su zumo de frutas._

 _-Odio las pociones- murmuró Griffin apoyando sus codos de la mesa mientras Octavia terminaba sus huevos revueltos._

 _-Es mejor que tomar artes oscuras.- comentó Finn. El chico las interrumpió ubicándose a la derecha de Octavia y mordiendo una manzana._

 _-Pocciones con Gryffindors. Asco.- habló Octavia con gesto fruncido y siendo imitada por Finn. La rubia rodó los ojos y luego su mirada se desvió a la mesa Hufflepuff. Costia estaba poniéndose de pie en esos instantes. A Clarke le desagradaba la chica, quería ponerla en su lugar desde el primer día de clase._

 _-Tengo a la víctima de hoy.- anunció siguiendo con sus ojos azules a la morena. Finn y Octavia se giraron a mirar a la pobre víctima y el chico casi suelta una carcajada._

 _-Déjala, Griffin. No es su culpa que le guste la misma chica que a ti.- le dijo Octavia rodando los ojos. Clarke gruñó ligeramente ante el comentario y sin esperar más se levantó dispuesta a ir tras la Hufflepuff._

 _-Terminará de dos formas. O se folla a Woods o mata a Costia.- se burló Finn mientras él y Octavia seguían a la rubia._

 _Costia parecía ir en dirección a la biblioteca cuando Clarke la arrinconó contra una de las paredes de piedra. La rubia estaba cruzada de brazos y sus ojos evaluaban a la otra. La mayoría de los alumnos se preguntan como la ojiazul era premio anual...después de todo no tenía una reputación intachable. Al contrario, pasaba mas tiempo fastidiando a sus compañeros que haciendo obras beneficas._

 _-¿Necesitas algo, Griffin?- preguntó Costia frunciendo el ceño._

 _-¿De ti? Nada. Pero me parece que te estás tomando muchas libertades. Te advierto que no me gusta que se acerquen a lo que me pertenece.- explicó Clarke. Mientras más hablaba mas confusión se expandía por el rostro de la Hufflepuff; quien no recordaba haber jugado_ _con nada de la Slytherin._

 _-¿Lo dices por Finn? Él me ofreció un revolcón. Lo rechacé: no me gustan los chicos así que tu hombre está seguro.- habló Costia enderezándose. Ahora que creía entender la situación, la chica morena parecía más tranquila y segura. Griffin la empujó con fuerza contra la pared y colocó su mano sobre su cuello._

 _-No me toques los ovarios, Costia. Esto no es por Finn. Es más, si te lo follaras me daría igual.- sentenció Griffin._

 _-Clarke. No perdamos el tiempo.- murmuró Octavia algunos pasos por detrás. Finn seguía la conversación ligeramente incómodo, sentía que ambas chicas estaban pasando de él como si fuese un plato poco atractivo._

 _-Escúchame bien, Costia. La tocas o respiras cerca de ella y te las verás conmigo.- la amenazó Clarke casi gruñendo muy cerca del rostro de la otra. La posición reflajaba amenaza y la presencia de Finn y Ocatavia a poca distancia sugería que estaban puestos de acuerdo para hacerle algo a la morena._

 _-¡Dejala, Griffin!- aquella voz cruzó los aires y la ojiazul sintió que las piernas le temblaban y el estómago se le apretaba. Maldita Lexa y su sexy voz. Clarke sentía que la voz de la chica era una pequeña obsesión suya. Al final, si algún día tenia la suerte de estar en la cama con Woods le pediría que le hablase al oido todo el tiempo que pudiese._

 _-Woods...que sorpresa...- comentó con sarcasmo Clarke, girándose, una de sus manos permanecía sobre el hombro de Costia obligándole a permanecer apoyada a la pared._

 _-Ya deja a Costia, hablaré con Dumbledore sobre tu actitud si no lo haces.- le amenazó la castaña con varita en mano. La rubia frunció el ceño, sintió un calor expandirse por su cuerpo y sus ojos hicieron contacto con los verdes de la Ravenclaw._

 _-Tu no nos amenazas, Woods. Lárgate a tu nido.- bramó Finn, el desagrado palpable en todo su rostro._

 _-Ya te dije que la sueltes, Griffin.- insistió Lexa, a su espalda estaba un grupo de cuatro Ravenclaws. Venían de la biblioteca cuando vieron lo que ocurría en el pasillo._

 _-Y si no lo hago ¿Qué?- interrogó la rubia sacando su varita con la mano que tenia libre, pero sorpresivamente esta salió volando algunos metros a la derecha._

 _-Ya me escuchaste.- habló la Ravenclaw dando un paso hacia adelante, Octavia se le interpuso y aquello enojó más a Griffin._

 _-Muévete, O. Déjala que se acerque.- habló Clarke empujando con ímpetu a Costia del hombro, logrando que la morena se golpease fuertemente contra la pared, antes de moverse hacia la Ravenclaw._

 _-Hazte aun lado.- murmuró Lexa, Octavia se salió a ragañadientes y la castaña se encontró de frente con Clarke. La rubia tenía cara de pocos amigos y aun estando desarmada se plantó frente a la castaña._

 _Se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio. Clarke podía percibir la seguridad de Lexa y el coraje. Por primera vez, sus ojos verdes estaban completamente fijos en los azules de la rubia. Las piernas de Griffin temblaron y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Lexa vestía su uniforme de quiddich, evidentemente tenía practica a primera hora: normal en la vida de los Ravenclaw. Clarke quería mostrarle a la castaña cual era su lugar, pero había algo en la otra que le debilitaba._

 _-Muévete, Griffin. Necesito revisar a Costia.- le ordenó Lexa, Clarke sintió coraje al escuchar como mencionaba el nombre de otra y rápidamente empujó a Woods cuando esta intentó pasar hacia la morena._

 _-No.- sentenció la Slytherin. Lexa insistió en pasar: nuevamente recibiendo el mismo empujón juguetón por parte de la rubia. Era agresivo, pero débil: solo Griffin la trataría de aquella forma._

 _Lo que Clarke no vió venir fue el agarre de la Ravenclaw. Lexa le había sujetado de la camisa y tenía su varita apuntando a la rubia. En la garganta de Griffin se instaló una presión y tuvo que tragar rápidamente. La Ravenclaw no habló durante los primeros segundos, solo le miraba con odio y coraje. La pelirrubia supo de inmediato que ella se había ganado aquella mirada. Clarke quería creer que la otra no la odiaba...pero la tenía de frente y odio era lo único que reflajan sus ojos._

 _-Ahora te vas a hacer a un lado, tu y tus dos amiguitos. ¿Escuchaste, Griffin?- preguntó Lexa con una voz grave y sin soltar a la Slytherin que sintió otro escalofrio. Maldita_ _Lexa_ _, pensó Clarke. Y por sorprendente que pareciese la serpiente no estaba asustada sino excitada ante la cercanía de la Ravenclaw y su actitud dominante._

 _El silencio fue la única respuesta. Woods empujó levamente a Clarke haciéndola a un lado y se acercó a Costia. La morena seguía en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared y acariciando su hombro. Griffin miró a sus compañeros, Finn y Octavia parecían totalmente sorprendidos cuando la rubia no habló. Pronto los ojos azules volvieron hacia Lexa. La castaña estaba arrodillada junto a Costia acariciándole las mejillas mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien._

-Vas a crearle un agujero en el pecho si sigues mirando tan fijamente al profesor.- comentó Octavia inclinándose hacia la rubia.

-No estoy de humor.- le avisó Clarke soltando un leve gruñido.

-Admito que Lexa pone mucho. Se veía sexy enojada.- intentó restarle importancia a la situación O.

-Me las va a pagar. Por mucho que me guste, nadie me humilla de esa manera.- sentenció la rubia y Octavia tubo que obligarse a no reír.

-Te humillaste solita, te quedaste como idiota cuando ella se acercó.- murmuró la ojiverde y Clarke le asesinó con la mirada.

-Maldita Woods.- susurró Clarke

En el campo de Quiddich estudiante de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor tenian clase de vuelo. La profesora se encontraba explicando algunas técnicas ante la mirada atenta de los estudiantes. Cruzada de brazos, en la parte de atras, se encontraba Lexa acompañada de Raven. La primera miraba atentamente a la profesora mientras la otra con el ceño fruncido observaba de vez en cuanto a la castaña dejando claro que quería preguntar algo.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome, Rav?- interrogó Lexa sin dejar de mirar a la profesora.

-Estás de un humor horrible esta mañana. ¿Ocurrió algo?- inquirió la morena intrigada, era completamente anormal que su amiga estuviese con ese humor a primera hora.

-Nada importante.- susurró Woods mientras tomaba nota mental de los giros de la profesora en el aire para poder realizarlos más adelante.

-No te creo. Si no me cuentas seguiré preguntando.- le advirtió Raven, hace un rato había renunciado a prestar atención a la clase.

-Me enfrenté a Griffin en la mañana.- explicó la castaña sintiendo que se relajaba un poco al confesarlo.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué te hizo esta vez? Alguien debería enseñarle a esa rubia que si te quieres acostar con alguien, molestarle y joderla la existencia no es la mejor manera de conseguirlo.- habló la morena cruzándose de brazos. Clarke Griffin habia molestado a Lexa desde aue Raven tenía recuerdos y la morena sabía que la Slytherin estaba interesada románticamente en su amiga.

-Griffin y sus amigos estaban molestando a Costia. No era justo que fuesen tres contra una así que interrumpí a favor de Costia.- habló Lexa enfocándoselas ahora completamente en Raven ya que la profesora había terminado la demostración.

-¿Peleaste con Griffin para defender a Costia? La rubia debe estar furiosa.- comentó Raven

-No es asunto mío, no pensaba dejar que humillase a Costia. Me agrada.- explicó la castaña bajando la mirada con un ligero sonrojo, Raven se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Te gusta Costia?- interrogó la morena sorprendida.

-No, pero me agrada. Y...es posible que con el tiempo, podría gustarme.- admitió Woods, sus mejillas se coloreaban a medida que hablaba. La Ravenclaw lo habia estado pensando mientras ayudaba a la chica aquella mañana.

-Costia es linda y agradable, no tan sexy como Gryffin, pero definitivamente alguien con quien podrías conversar sin que intente meterte en la cabeza la supremacía de los sangre pura.- comentó Raven, rodando los ojos al final de sus palabras.

-Vamos a practicar, nos echarán de la clase.- habló Lexa mirando hacia la profesora, quien les miraba desde la distancia cruzada de brazos.

Clarke estaba cansada. El día había comenzado desastrosamente mal y parecía empeorar. Le habían quitado quince puntos a Slytherin por culpa de ella y sus compañeros ya comenzaban a lanzarles malas miradas. Además, le habían asignado un ensayo en la clase de historia y no le habían dado mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Cuando decidió que era hora de regresar a las mazmorras Griffin iba con el ceño fruncido y con muy mala cara. Le gruñó a un fantasma qué pasó junto a ella y le hubiese empujado si hubiese sido posible.

Si bien la Slytherin solo quería llegar a su habitación, también moría de hambre ya que se habia saltado la hora de la cena. Clarke estaba pensando en como conseguir comida a aquellas horas de la noche cuando la vio. A mirad de pasillo...revisando su mochila: Lexa Woods lejos de su nido y sus compañeros. Griffin fijó en ella sus azules ojos y sintió un calor en su estómago al recordar lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Se sentía ofendida en su orgullo, sentía que le habían pisado y no viviría en paz sino se sacaba el coraje.

Lexa, completamente ajena al escrutinio de la otra rebuscaba en su mochila su libro de estudios muggles. Su deseo por obtener conocimiento le había llevado a solicitar la clase aun cuando no era parte de su currículo. El libro había estado en su mochila aquella mañana, pero temía haberlo dejado en el campo de Quiddich o en la biblioteca. Aun estando distraída, la ojiverde captó el movimiento a su derecha: pero era demasiado tarde.

Momentáneamente, Lexa habia cerrado los ojos. Un cuerpo había impactado contra el de ella haciéndole soltar su mochilla y su espalda golpeó la pared. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con aquella mirada azule llena de coraje. El cuerpo de la castaña se tensó. Griffin tenía las manos apoyadas a los lados de la cabeza de Lexa. Los ojos verdes de la Ravenclaw recorrieron los lados del pasillo solo para descubrir que estaban solas. Por supuesto que estaban solas: el toque de queda ya habia pasado...debían estar en sus habitaciones.

-Ya no eres tan valiente, Woods.- comentó Clarke, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta además del silencio.

Enojada la Slytherin movió una mano y sujetó un trozo del cabello de Lexa. La castaña sintió el agarre, pero no había agresión en el mismo así que no reaccionó ni intentó alejarse. La Ravenclaw conocía a la serpiente delante de ella y sabía que si se resistía, la otra reaccionaría con más agresividad. Clarke terminaría cansándose cuando percibiese que no le estaba haciendo ningún caso.

-¿No vas a hablar, Woods? Deberías estar pidiéndome disculpas.- habló nuevamente Clarke, su voz era grave y quería proyectar coraje.

Para derrota de la chica de ojos azules, sus ojos traicioneros bajaron a los labios de Lexa. Labios que le debilitaban. Su coraje y su determinación flaquearon siendo sustituidos por el deseo que venía acompañándole desde hace un tiempo. Lexa no parecía reaccionar ni prestarle atención. Clarke intentó nuevamente seguir con su plan de obligar a la otra a disculparse, pero al buscar los ojos verdes los encontró mirando hacia la derecha aburridamente.

-Mírame.- le ordenó Clarke ejerciciendo presión sobre el cabello trenzado de Lexa y obligándole a girar el rostro. La chica la miró de mala gana, obligándose a no mostrar que le había dolido el jalón.

-¿Quieres mi atención, Griffin? ¿Te molesta no ser el centro del mundo?- cuestionó la castaña luego de un silencio.

-Discúlpate.- le ordenó nuevamente Clarke, su orgullo necesitaba esa disculpa.

-No. ¿Vas a disculparte con Costia?- cuestionó Lexa.

Costia. El nombre de aquella chica logró enfurecer a Griffin. Queria borrar aquel nombre de los labios de Lexa, quería arracar la imagen de la morena de la memoria de la Ravenclaw. Lexa se percató del cambio en el semblante de la Slytherin y se sintió nerviosa. Porque Clarkeparecía realmente enojada ahora. La rubia se perdió completamente...su cabeza era una mezcla de pensamientos provenientes de su pasado y sus sentimientos.

-¿Te gusta Costia?- preguntó la Slytherin. Era la primera vez que Lexa defendía a alguien delante de Clarke y el solo pensar que la castaña podría estar con alguien mas le aterraba.

-Eso no es de tu interés.- respondió Lexa empujó a la otra para liberarse, pero Clarke no le permitió alejarla.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- interrogó Griffin divertida y sujetó con mas fuerza a la castaña. Una sonrisa llena de burla asomó en el rostro de la rubia y Woods supo que la Slytherin volvía a comportarse como era normal en ella.

-Aléjate.- le ordenó Lexa.

-No. No sin hacer esto.- sentenció Clarke e intentó besar a la castaña, pero Lexa movió el rostro y la serpiente dejó salir una risa.

-No te atrevas.- le amenazó Lexa volviendo a empujarle, Clarke intentó besarle nuevamente sin borrar su sonrisa, pero la castaña se habia movido y el beso terminó en la mejilla de la Ravenclaw.

-Muévete...- murmuró Lexa empujándole, Griffin negó y colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Woods haciendo que la castaña se tensase y empujase nuevamente.

-Estas débil, Woods.- se burló la rubia con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Griffin...- comenzó a decir de manera amenazante la castaña, pero el sonido de pasos las hizo guardar silencio. La rubia aflojó el agarre mirando en dirección a los pasos.

-¿Será Filch?- cuestionó Clarke, su cuerpo tembló a causa de la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo.

-No creo... a esta hora está revisando la Torre...- susurró Lexa y sorpresivamente empujó a la Slytherin.

Clarke esperaba que la Ravenclaw saliese corriendo para refugiarse en algún lugar, pero Lexa le sujetó del brazo y la empujó hacia un hueco entre dos armaduras. La espalda de la rubia golpeó contra la dura superficie de piedra y luego sintió el cuerpo de Lexa pegarse al suyo. El miedo que sentía Griffin no impidió que sintiese los pechos de Lexa presionándose contra los suyos y el olor de la castaña le golpeó con fuerza. Solo hasta ese momento fue consciente de lo que había estado haciendo todo ese rato. Estaba tonteando con Lexa mientras fingía que solo quería molestarla.

-Juraría que le vi venir en esta dirección.- susurró una voz conocida para ambas chicas.

-Potter...- susurró Clarke rodando los ojos. Tenía que ser el Gryffindor la persona que estaba rompiendo las reglas y fastidiando tan tarde en la noche.

-Esto no me da buena espina, James. Mejor regresemos.- la voz de Remus llegó a oídos de las dos chicas.

Clarke iba a empujar a Lexa para salir al encuentro de los dos jovenes, pero la Ravenclaw la pilló aún mas contra la pared. Sin percatarse, el poco espacio tras las armaduras habia logrado que Woods terminase con una de sus piernas entre las de Griffin y sus rostros a escasos centímetros. La Ravenclaw miraba hacia la derecha completamente al pendiente de la conversación y Clarke le miraba a ella completamente perdida en su mundo.

-Era un hombre lobo. Estoy seguro.- comentó James, Lexa abrió enormemente los ojos y tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de miedo.

-Eso es casi imposible, James. ¿Cómo conseguiría un hombre lobo entrar a Hogwarts?- cuestionó Lupin rodando ligeramente los ojos.

-Lo vi, Remus. No sé cómo entró, pero lo hizo.- aseguró Potter, sus voces cada vez se escuchaban mas lejanas.

Pasaron varios segundos luego de que las voces se disiparan. Lexa estaba inmóvil pensando en lo que los gryffindor habían dicho. Mientras, Clarke incómodamente era consciente de que estaba excitada ante la cercanía de la castaña. Woods presionó inocentemente su pierna entre las de Griffin en un intento de acomodarse y la rubia cerró los ojos. Fue entonces que la castaña le miró, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo al ver a la rubia con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Woods...- comenzó a decir Clarke, iba a pedirle que se moviese, pero la castaña colocó una mano sobre la boca de Griffin. Los ojos verdes ahora estaban fijos en los azules, pero reflejaban miedo y nerviosismo. La rubia supo que algo andaba mal, pero el movimiento de Lexa les habia dejado aun más pegadas y la jodida pierna de la castaña se habia movido entre las de la Slytherin.

-¿Hueles?- interrogó Lexa en un susurro apenas audible. Clarke solo podía oler el aroma a coco que desprendía el cabello de la Ravenclaw así que negó.

-Huele a humedad... a lobo...- susurró Lexa, Clarke abrió enormemente los ojos. Su gemido de miedo quedó sofocado por la mano de Lexa que estaba sobre su boca todavía.

Todos los sentido de la Slytherin se alertaron. De golpe fue consciente de la conversación que habían escuchado y percibió el olor a humedad y a tierra. Era débil, pero estaba presente. El lobo podría estar muy cerca. Lexa fue quien escuchó el sonido del animal mientras este caminaba por el pasillo. Instintivamente la Ravenclaw empujó un poco más a Clarke haciendo que esta golpease suavemente con su mano la esquina derecha del hueco en el cual se habían metido en un intento por acomodarse. Se escuchó un pequeño click y se hizo un agujero.

Ninguna de las chicas logró percatarse a tiempo de que se estaba moviendo la pared. Ya que ambas estaban apoyadas de la misma, cayeron por el espacio recién abierto. Por suerte se trataba de un tobogán medio húmedo. Dieron una pequeña vuelta sujetándose con fuerza la una de la otra. En un momento dado se soltaron, Lexa adelantándose un poco a la rubia. Pronto cayeron sobre tierra húmeda y residuos de alguna cosa esponjosa. Lexa cayó primero, uno de sus tobillos golpeó fuertemente con la punta del tobogán para luego golpear con fuerza el suelo. Griffin cayó sobre ella y la castaña soltó un gemido de molestia.

-Lo siento...- murmuró Clarke sabiendo que habia golpeado fuerte a la otra.

-Me sacas el aire...- murmuró Lexa intentado sacarse a Griffin de encima. La rubia sonrió con burla y se levantó permitiéndole así a la castaña levantarse.

Lexa no se levantó por completo, simplemente se irguió un poco quedando sentada. La Ravenclaw se acarició la cabeza con lentitud, casi podía recrear el golpe que se habia dado. Sus ojos verdes se cerraron por algunos segundos y luego miró alrededor. Estaban en un lugar oscuro. La castaña estaba por hacer un lumus cuando se encontró con la luz que Clarke había creado.

-¿Te quieres quedar aquí o comenzamos a caminar?- cuestionó la Slytherin con cierta molestia. El lugar le daba muy mala espina a Clarke, deseaba salir de inmediato.

-No me hables así, Griffin. Estamos aquí por tu culpa. Si no me hubieses abordado a mitad de pasillo estaríamos ambas en la cama.- declaró Lexa poniéndose de pie con cuidado, su tobillo derecho dolía, pero no se lo comentaría a la rubia y no haría caso del dolor.

-No sabía que querías que estuviesemos en la cama, Woods, haberlo dicho antes.- comentó Clarke sin siquiera mirar a la ojiverde. La Slytherin habia comenzado a caminar siendo seguida por la Ravenclaw.

-Es imposible conversar con gente como tu.- murmuró Lexa sacando su varita y formulando un Lumus.

Clarke la miró levantando una de sus cejas, pero la castaña le ignoró completamente y siguió andando. La rubia rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar tras ella. Pasados algunos segundos la Slytherin logró caminar junto a Woods. Ninguna dijo nada por el período de algunos minutos; a medida que caminaban el terreno se humedecía más y ambas comenzaron a cuestionarse si había sido una buena idea seguir andando. ¿Lograrían salir de ahí?

-Si no logramos salir morirás primero, Woods. Pienso comerte lentamente.- habló Clarke cuando el sonido del suelo húmedo bajo sus zapatos comenzó a ser muy incómodo.

-No lo des por seguro, Griffin. Quizás seas mi comida por una semana.- le amenazó la castaña sin siquiera mirarle. La rubia sonrió, la Ravenclaw había mordido el anzuelo.

-No me molestaría que me comas, Lexa.- habló Clarke, la castaña se detuvo de golpe sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-¿Que has dicho?- cuestionó Lexa prestando toda su atención a la Slytherin. La rubia no podía borrar su sonrisa de triunfo. Clarke 1 Lexa 0.

-Has oído.- se burló Clarke y volvió a andar.

-Idiota.- susurró Lexa y rodó los ojos conociendo las niñerías de Clarke Griffin.

Volvieron entonces al molesto silencio. Lexa comenzó a ser mas consciente del dolor en su tobillo a medida que caminaban. Llevaban media hora andando y no parecía haber algo aparte de humedad y calor. La Ravenclaw volvió a pensar en la posibilidad de un tunel sin salida. _¿Moriría en ese túnel? ¿Y en compañía de Griffin? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo?_

-¿Por qué caminas tan lento?- interrogó Clarke mirando por encima de su hombro cuando se percató de que la castaña reducía la velocidad. La Slytherin odiaba sentirse atrapada y ...necesitaba encontrar la salida.

-Si tienes prisa, adelántate.- atacó Lexa enojada. Le dolía el tobillo, le latía la cabeza, tenía la espalda bañada en sudor y para colmo debía soportar a Griffin. Entonces lo decidió: prefería morir sola.

Clarke entonces se detuvo y se giró a observar a la chica de ojos verdes. Por fin fue consciente de que estaba cogeando sutilmente. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de preocupación, pero Woods no se percató porque no le estaba prestando atención.

-Estás lastimada. Déjame revisarte.- se ofreció la rubia sorprendido a Lexa.

-Estoy bien, mantente lejos.- ordenó la castaña, pero la Slytherin ya se habia acercado y se arrodillaba delante de Woods manchando parte del uniforme con la arena húmeda.

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó Griffin tocando la rodilla derecha de Lexa, la castaña a regañadientes negó.

-Es el tobillo.- explicó Lexa, Clarke sacó el zapato obligando a la otra a levantar la pierna ligeramente y a apoyar las manos de los hombros de Griffin en busca de apoyo.

-¿Quieres descansar? Quizás se te mejora y puedes seguir andando.- ofreció la pelirrubia acariciando el tobillo sobre las medias negras de Lexa.

-En realidad creo que solo me lo doblé. Será mejor si logramos salir. Podré ir a la enfermería.- explicó la castaña, la agresividad en su voz había menguado al observar como la Slytherin le acariciaba con aparente preocupación.

La rubia hizo un hechizo sobre el zapato de la castaña transformándolo en una especie de zapato abierto con tiras. Ante los ojos de Woods, la Slytherin le colocó su creación. Era mucho mas cómodo que el zapato cerrado que debía utilizar como unifrome. Ante la ausencia de presión en su tobillo Lexa se sintió mas cómoda y menos adolorida. ¿Por qué ella no lo había pensado? Había estado demasiado interesada en mostrarse completamente bien y en discutir con Griffin.

-Apóyate en mi.- ofreció Clarke sorprendido a Lexa.

-¿Me estás ayudando?- interrogó Woods sorprendida.

-Todos tenemos límites, Woods. Estamos en esto juntas, pero negaré que te ayudé delante de cualquiera.- le advirtió Clarke mientras la castaña se apoyaba de ella.

-No pensaba contarlo.- comentó con burla la Ravenclaw y comenzaron a caminar despacio.

Clarke no dio señales de estar desesperada. Caminó al paso de Lexa y de vez en cuando se detuvo a preguntarle si le dolía mucho o a darle un pequeño masaje. La castaña le miraba con el ceño fruncido en señal de sorpresa, pero no decía nada aparte de un gracias. Pronto comenzó a sentirse mas frío el luhar. La Ravenclaw intuyó que estaban comenzando a acercarse a la salida y no se equivocó. Media hora más tarde se encontraron con una especie de tapa metálica que conectaba con el jardin.

-Hay que saltar. Saltaré y te subo desde arriba.- ofreció Clarke, la altura no era mucha, pero la Slytherin no quería que la castaña se siguiese lastimando.

-No hace falta, Griffin.- habló Lexa moviendo su varita y creando con unas piedras una especie de escaleda por la cual no dudo en subir.

-O puedes hacer eso...- susurró Clarke subiendo tras la castaña.

Afuera hacía frío. La luna estaba llena y el viento soplaba suave, pero helado. Lexa se abrazó a si misma y Griffin friccionó un poco sus manos cuando el frío le golpeó. En el silencio del patio ambas se miraron. Los ojos verdes estaban cargados de agradecimiento en esta ocasión y la Slytherin se esforzó por no sonreír como una idiota.

-Gracias, Griffin. Te veré en las clases.- se despidió Lexa y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar.

-Lexa...digo...Woods. ¿No necesitas que te ayude a llegar a la enfermería?- se ofreció la rubia sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

-Puedo sola. Pero gracias, ya hiciste suficiente.- habló la de ojos verdes comenzando a caminar muy lentamente hacia el castillo ante la mirada azul de Clarke. La rubia lo meditó...al final siguió a la castaña de lejos hasta que estuvo segura de que había llegado a la enfermería.

Continuará...

hakura: Im glad you like it! Thanks for Reviewing!

Guest: Espero te halla gustado la continuación! Besos!

ReySwan: Jajaja The 100 y HP también son dos de mis temas favoritos asi que 3 Espero te guste la continuación! Besos!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Gracias por los comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo. XOXO**

 _Capítulo_ _3_

 _Como si se pudiera elegir en el amor_

 _Como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos_

 _Y te deja estaqueado en la mitad del patio..._

 _Rayuela_

Ignorada. Clarke se sentía tan ignorada por Lexa Woods en esos momentos que deseó patalear como una escuincla por primera vez en su vida. Luego de la noche anterior, ella se esperaba mínimo una mirada de esos ojos verdes cuando pasase hacia su mesa. Pero no. Ni una jodida ojeada le había dedicado la Ravenclaw. Había pasado completamente inmersa en un libro que casi le cubría todo el rostro.

Raven estaba con ella, pero si Lexa le escuchaba no lo estaba demostrando. Era como si la Ravenclaw estuviese compitiendo esa mañana por superarse a si misma. Demostrar que podía ser más Lexa de lo normal. Que podía leer mientras caminaba y escuchar a Raven todo a la vez. _Mírame mientras caminas si tan multitarea eres_ pensó la rubia con sus ojos azules fijos en la recién llegada.

-Octavia a Griffin. Necesito atención.- le recordó la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa cargada de maldad. La rubia bufó enojada. La desgraciada de Woods había llegado a su mesa e incluso se había sentado dándole la espalda.

-Que le den, O. Ni siquiera una mirada.- se quejó Clarke, Octavia suspiró porque aunque quería disimular que no sabía de quien hablaban el tema "Lexa" era muy popular para Griffin. Su tema favorito últimamente.

-¿Que le den? No le des ideas a Costia.- comentó para picar a la rubia y si los ojos azules tuviesen el poder de desaparecerle, Octacia hubiese desaparecido no solo del comedor sino de la tierra.

-A esa la estoy trabajando.- susurró la rubia enfocándose en su comida. Su amiga se atragantó ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Te la estas trabajando?- interrogó O sorprendida e incrédula.

-No, asco Octavia, asco. Le pedí a Nia que me hiciese el favor.- explicó Clarke con una sonrisa de suficienciencia. Esa sonrisa que gritaba "soy una puta genia" y a la vez "no puedes comprender mi nivel de inteligencia"

-¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó la castaña porque eso de pedirle favores a Nia siempre tenía repercusiones negativas. Y aun peor, siempre conllevaba daños colaterales que solían incluir a la pobre Blake.

-Eso no es importante.- murmuró Griffin desviando la mirada.

-¿Otra vez, Clarke? No lo harás ¿cierto? ¡Que pregunta estupida, por supuesto que lo harás! Le tienes asco, Griffin. ¿Cómo puedes meterle la lengua y...- hablaba Octavia entre furiosa e indignada, pero intentado no elevar mucho la voz porque aunque era temprano habían algunos compañeros en la mesa.

-Se hará cargo de Costia. No quiero a esa cerca de Lexa.- habló Griffin como si aquello justificase sus acciones.

-Que bajo has caído, Clarke. ¿Quieres a Woods? Acércate a ella y tómala. ¿Acaso tienes miedo a que prefiera a Costia? ¡Eres un jodido sex-simbol Clarke! A Lexa seguro le tiemblan las piernas cuando te le acercas.- habló Octavia y sus palabras comenzaban a convencer a Griffin.

La rubia miró a Lexa. La Ravenclaw le daba la eapalda a su mesa y miraba hacia la mesa de los Hufflepuff. No: Costia seguro estaba ganando terreno y ella necesitaba sacarla del juego inmediatamente. En ese juego solo había lugar para dos personas. Lexa y ella. Todo el que intentase arruinar eso debía estar fuera.

-La está mirando.- explicó Clarke.

-¿Quieres su atención? Levántate y pídele que te acompañe a Hogsmade el sábado.- le aconsejó O.

-No puedo hacer eso. No puedo pasar de joderle la vida a "¿comemos, Lexa?" "Me pone cachonda tu actitud de sabelotodo".- sentenció Clarke y la castaña delante de ella le miró divertida porque últimamente era difícil encontrar a la Clarke bromista. Pero ahí estaba.

-Eso de que te pone cachonda no lo menciones por el momento. Un "¿Nos tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla?" Podría fruncionar.- le dijo la de ojos verdes lanzándole una guiñada.

-Que no, Octavia. Primero, Raven le dirá que soy una rata azquerosa o quizás un dementor y que por ese motivo no debe andar a solas conmigo. Luego, la misma Woods se sentará en la biblioteca a escribir en una lista sobre las ventajas de ir a Hogsmade con Griffin. Descubrirá que, por supuesto, dichas ventajas no existen. Y con su cara de seta me dira "voy a estudiar, Griffin, discúlpame" porque será incapaz de simplemente decir "primero salgo con un troll antes de salir contigo."- seguía divagando la rubia y Octavia tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque pocas veces se veía a Clarke de aquella forma. Le había dado duro Lexa. Muy duro.

-¿Cuál es el plan, entonces?- interrogó la amiga de la rubia.

-Alejar a Costia.- sentenció la chica de ojos azules.

-Clarke, no conseguirás nada haciendo eso. Quizás logres espantar a la posible novia de Woods, pero la castaña seguiría sin fijarse en ti. Seguiría siendo Lexa la inalcanzable. ¿No estas cansada de mirarla desde aquí? ¿De joderla para conseguie su atención?- indagó Octavia y la rubia se removió incómoda porque pocas veces hablaba de esa manera con su amiga. Maldita Octavia y su alma mitad Gryffindor que le llevaba a decir aquellas ñoñerías.

-¿Qué más podría hacer?- cuestionó Griffin.

-¿Y si te muestras tal como eres? Quizás podría gustarle Clarke, soy una jodida genia, Griffin después de todo.- comentó Octavia.

-Ella es tan perfecta que seguramente me encontraría alguna falla.- susurró Clarke con la vista fija en la mesa Ravenclaw.

-Tu eres un maldito desastre, pero eres un desastre encantador asi que dudo que la Ravenclaw se pueda resistir.- le animó O.

-Quizás tienes razón. Pero nada de salidas. Intentaré simplemente hablarle. Conversación casual.- convino a rubia.

Al otro lado del comedor Lexa habia dejado el libro de lado desde el momento que tomó asiento. Habia pasado la noche hablando con Raven de lo ocurrido con Griffin. _"Hostias, Clarke quiere contigo, Lexa. Es oficial"_ había gritado Raven demasiado emocionada para el bienestar de la castaña que de una y mil formas intentó negar aquella declaración. Pero entre los intentos de besarla y la preocupación que habia mostrado la Slytherin todo era bastante evidente.

-Te está mirando.- susurró Raven con su enorme sonrisa, definitivamente la morena se estaba divirtiendo.

-No la mires. Se dará cuenta.- le acusó la de ojos verdes intentando centrar su atención en sus tostadas.

-Me pides mucho. Es demasiado divertido ver su cara de dementor transformarse en cara de cachorrito en busca de atención.- habló Raven entre sorbos a su zumo de calabaza.

-Costia también está mirando.- susurró Lexa bajando la vista a su plato. Por un momento parecía querrer hacer un hueco en la mesa y desaparecer por el mismo.

-No es por ser masoquista, pero entre Costia y miss Caliente, preferiría a la insoportable rubia.- murmuró la morena.

-Es Griffin, Raven. - murmuró Lexa como si aquello fuese razón suficiente para que cualquier intento de acercarse a la rubia resultase en fracaso. La mirada cargada de ignorancia que Raven le dedicó la llevó a elaborar.

-Además, jamás nos hemos llevado bien. Y tiene fama de tirarle a todo lo que se mueve.- comentó Woods sin atreverse a sacar sus ojos de los de Raven por miedo a encontrarse con Costia observándola.

-No podemos asegurar que sea cierto. La gente dice muchas cosas.- habló la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Estás a favor de Clarke? Si siempre has dicho que es una sabandija insoportable.- murmuró la castaña con el ceño fruncido y su amiga sonrió.

-Y es cierto, pero también es cierto que te ha defendido en varias ocasiones de sus compañeros y disimuladamente a echo callar a muchos cuando pretendían llamarte rata de biblioteca u otros seudonimos nada inspiradores.- explicó Raven guiñándole a la ojiverde.

-Solo fueron una o dos veces.- susurró Lexa con la mirada fija en el centro de la mesa donde un plato lleno de panes reposaba.

Pronto el sonido de lechuzas entrando al lugar les hizo levantar la vista hacia el ventanal abierto. Lexa buscó entre las aves alguna que le pareciese conocida y estuvo por rendirse cuando un buho nival blanco atravesó el ventanal y pasó sobre la mesa dejando caer delante de la castaña un manojo de tres cartas atadas. Una enorme sonrisa asomó en los labios de la chica de verdes ojos al reconocer la letra de su madre en la parte de arriba.

-No otra bufanda.- murmuró Raven abriendo el paquete que había caído delante de ella por una de las esquinas.

-No empieces a quejarte.- le dijo Lexa sin siquiera levantar la mirada para observar la bufanda dorada, azul y gris que tenía Raven en sus manos. El apellido Reyes bordado en al final de uno de los estremos en letras plateadas.

-¿Tu madre?- interrogó la morena y Woods asintió abriendo la primera carta con premura.

 _Cariño,_

 _Lamento tardar una semana en responderte, tu hermano me ha mantenido muy ocupada. Te extrañamos en casa y esperamos que todo esté yendo muy bien en Hogwarts. Escuché en el departamento mágico la mención de posibles mortífagos en el colegio asi que ten cuidado cariño. Recibí la poción hace dos días, no tienes que seguir preparándola: intentaré conseguirla en el mercado. Tengo una reunión con el ministro, si tenemos suerte conseguiré el neutralizador y no tendremos que seguir preparando esos brebajes. Te mantendré al tanto, Lex. ¡Besos!_

 _Te ama, mamá._

-¿Todo bien?- cuestionó Raven viendo la mirada triste de su amiga. Los ojos de Lexa eran una ventana a su alma, era fácil reconocer cualquier sentimiento en aquellos ojos verdes.

-Mamá recibió la poción.- susurró la castaña y Raven asintió.

-¿Y él cómo está?- preguntó Reyes en voz baja, apenas se atrevía a mencionar su nombre.

-Vivo. La poción ha funcionado durante estos meses, estamos intentado conseguir el neutralizador para poder revertir la maldición.- murmuró Woods y al terminar de hablar un paquete cayó sobre la mesa delante de ella.

-¿Y eso? No es de tu madre.- advirtió Raven, era una pequeña caja de cartón.

-No dice remitente.- habló Lexa frunciendo el ceño mientras agarraba la caja y la removía un poco.

-Ábrela.- le instó Reyes con curiosidad.

La caja era pequeña y en un instante Lexa la había abierto. Sorpresa. Dentro habia una pluma verde con algunos detalles plateados y una tinta. Woods sonrió, porque aunque no eran sus colores predilectos la pluma era elegante y bonita. Intentó hallar una nota para conocer quien le había enviado tal regalo, pero no había nada.

-Eso suena a Griffin...- comentó Raven con una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

\- ¿Qué se cree ese reptil? ¿Que puede tratarme como basura y luego mandarme regalos porque me quiere añadir a su lista de conquistas?- interrogó Lexa enviando miradas asesinas por encima de su hombro hacía la mesa de las serpientes.

-Es un bonito regalo.- comentó Raven. Lexa se puso de pie enojada y justo mientras se encaminaba a la mesa Slytherin había pasado por alto la mirada de Costia fija en ella desde su mesa. Reyes giró el rostro y cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de Costia supo que había sido un error de su parte inferir que el regalo era de la serpiente.

-Por Merlín no.- susurró Reyes levantándose tras Woods para impedir que pasase el bochorno de su vida. Tarde. Lexa ya estaba plantada frente a Griffin con los brazos tras su espalda.

La rubia le miraba tranquila desde su silla. Con la cuchara en mano y una ceja levantada. El rostro de Clarke mostraba tranquilidad y burla. El de Lexa cólera. Octavia, quien se había dado la vuelta al percatarse de que su amiga miraba hacia atrás de ella, estaba divertida observando la expresión de la Ravenclaw.

-Griffin, no sé que te pasa, pero te diré una cosa. No quiero que te acerques y mucho menos que me envíes regalos.- le advirtió Lexa mostrándole el paquete. Clarke levantó ambas cejas divertida.

-¿Regalos, Woods? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te envié eso?- interrogó la de ojos azules mirándola de forma despectiva.

-Por supuesto que fuiste tu, que la pluma sea verde como el color de...- comenzó a echarle en cara Lexa, pero la rubia le interrumpió.

-No he sido yo, Woods. No pierdo mi tiempo en esas cosas. Por lo que veo estás muy interesada en que te regale. ¿Desesperada por atención Lexi Lexi?- interrogó Clarke. Octavia le fulminó con la mirada: si esa era su forma de enamorar a la castaña estaba por camino equivocado.

-Por lo menos admite que has sido tu repti...- comenzó a hablar Lexa.

-Lex, déjalo.- le interrumpió Reyes sujetándole del brazo. La chica de expresivos ojos verdes le miró levantando una de sus cejas.

-Hazle caso a la sangre sucia, Lexi Sexi. Ella sabe cuando callarse.- intervino Clarke con una sonrisa burlona y un gesto cargado de arrogancia.

-Clar...- comenzó a decir Octavia con la intención de ayudar a su amiga a no terminar de regarla.

-No le llames así.- amenazó Lexa a la rubia. Las serpientes alrededor de la mesa estaban a la expectativa; todos mirando de forma despectiva a Reyes y con mal gesto a Lexa.

-¿O qué, Lexi?- interrogó con burla Clarke. Octavia veía venir una catastrofe asi que simplemente se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró en señal de derrota.

-Furnuculus.- murmuró Lexa y el hechizo golpeó a la rubia con fuerza haciéndola llevarse las manos al rostro al sentir el surgir de un montón de forúnculos por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué has echo, Woods?- cuestionó Octavia poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- la voz de Dumbledore acompañado de la profesora de Herbologia interrumpió la respuesta de Woods.

La profesora socorrió rápidamente a la rubia Slytherin que no dejaba de cubrirse el rostro mientras Albus miraba fijamente a una sorprendida Lexa Woods. La mirada furiosa de Octavia estaba sobre la Ravenclaw y Raven quería desaparecer de aquella escena lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Alguna piensa decir algo?- interrogó Albus.

-Lo siento profesor, yo lancé el hechizo.- se disculpó rápidamente Woods intentando que la voz no le temblase. Habia actuado de forma impulsiva al venir a reclamar a Griffin por un regalo que ahora que lo meditaba era muy probable que no hubiese enviado ella.

-Eso lo sé, señorita Woods. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?- insistió Dumbledore

-Woods vino a discutir con Clarke y le ha lanzado un furunculus porque se ha cabreado.- resumió Octavia cruzándose de brazos. En su mirada había cierta molestia que no pasó desapercibida para todos los que escuchaban.

-La veo en mi oficina luego del desayuno, Woods.- anunció Albus lanzando una mirada a Blake antes de retirarse. La profesora de herbologia se había llevado a Griffin y el ambiente en la mesa Slytherin estaba tenso.

-No había necesidad de ser tan agresiva, Woods. Clarke solo esta...- habló Octavia encarando a las Ravenclaw.

-Griffin estaba soltando veneno como suele hacer siempre.- terminó Lexa dándose la vuelta con Raven.

-Tu iniciaste, Woods. Mi amiga reaccionó mal, pero no fue ella quien vino a la mesa con reclamos.- sentenció la Slytherin con el ceño fruncido y consiguió que la castaña se volviese hacia ella.

-Acepto cuando me equivoco, no debí venir...fue estupido pensar que había sido Griffin. Pero eso no le da derecho a desquitarse con Raven.- sentenció Woods, su mirada era penetrante y seria: consiguió que Blake se pusiese nerviosa.

-No ha sido para tanto...- replicó la Slytherin.

-Para ustedea quizás no, para nosotras si.- anunció Lexa y sin mas siguió andando seguida de Raven. Octavia miró con curiosidad a la morena: nunca antes había tenido a Reyes cerca. La amiga de Lexa solía mantenerse apartados de ellos debido a su raíces muggles.

...X

-Maldita, Woods. ¿Cómo se atreve a lanzarme ese hechizo? ¿Cómo se atrevió a ir a reclamarme por un estúpido regalo que ni siquiera era mío? Seguro se lo envió la idiota de Costia.- berreaba Clarke en la enfermería, sentada en una de las camillas esperando que la poción sanadora removiese las espinillas que quedaban en partes de sus brazos para poder ir a su habitación.

-No era para tanto, Clarke. Si le hubieses seguido el juego te hubiese ahorrado este momento.- comentó Blake.

-Me enojó saber que Costia le habia regalado.- admitió Griffin con gesto de asco.

-Ahora mismo la castaña debe estar en la oficina de Dumbledore recibiendo un castigo. Si antes tus posibilidades con ella eran pocas, ahora debe estar casi en brazos de Costia.- habló Octavia cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Maldita Costia!- gritó frustrada la chica de ojos azules.

-¿Por qué le has llamado sangre sucia a Reyes?- preguntó la ojiverde y Clarke desvío la mirada.

-No lo sé, creo que quería hacer enfadar a Lexa.- susurró la rubia.

-Pensé que querías conquistarla.- comentó O.

-Ese era el plan. - murmuró la ojiazul.

-Tu no eres así, Clarke. Eres arrogante y burlona, pero no eres cruel. Ni siquiera crees que seamos mejores que Reyes porque sea hija de muggles.- habló Blake frunciendo el ceño.

-No me regañes, O.- pidió Griffin cruzándose de brazos en forma de berrinche.

La llegada de Finn Collins dio por terminada aquella conversación. El moreno rápidamente comenzo a hablar negativamente de Lexa. Clarke no se atrevió a comentar nada en su defensa y Blake decidió mantenerse al margen. Luego de un rato conversando Finn decidió comentarles lo que había escuchado en la mesa justo anres de irse.

-Tranquila, Clarke. Nia se encargará de darle un escarmiento a Woods...

Lejos de tranquilizarle, aquellas palabras pusieron muy nerviosa a la chica de ojos azules. Octavia y ella cruzaron miradas y la castaña le advirtió con la mirada que debía mantenerse al margen. Después de todo no era asunto de la rubia lo que pudiese ocurrirle a Lexa.

El día pasó sin mas complicaciones para la Clarke. Estuvo en la habitacion hasta la hora del almuerzo por ordenes de la enfermera. Blake tuvo que ir a sus clases pero prometió ir a donde su amiga luego de la cena. Clarke por su parte tuvo que prometer que no haría nada loco. Por supuesto, la rubia simplemente lo dijo por salir del paso ya que cuando dieron las seis salió de las mazmorras buscando a Woods.

Encontrar a la Ravenclaw estaba siendo toda una aventura. No estaba en la biblioteca lo cual indicaba que debía estar recibiendo un castigo que le mantuviese alejada de su lugar preferido. Ligeramente preocupada Griffin provó suerte y se dirigió a la oficia del jefe de casa de las aguilas y preguntó por el castigo de la Ravenclaw. Aunque con un poco de recelo, el jefe de casa le dijo que estaba limpiando calderos en el salón de pociones.

-Quiero disculparme, le ofendí y por eso me atacó.- explicó la rubia al profesor.

-Me sorprende Griffin, Lexa dijo que era ella quien debía disculparse.- admitió el hombre y la rubia sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho al pensar que quizás podrían disculparse ambas y tener una tregua.

Tardó veinte minutos en regresar a las mazmoras en dirección al aula de pocciones. Era hora de la comida y la mayoría de los alumnos no estaban por los pasillos. Era el momento perfecto para pedir disculpas y ser amable. En el salón estarían solo ellas dos y no habría necesidad de aparentar. El sonido de un grito al final de pasillo tomó a la rubia por sorpresa. No. No era un simple grito de susto, reconoció las palabras "Dejadme en paz"

Apresurando el paso la rubia llegó a la puerta en cuatro zancadas y empujó la misma con premura. Nada le hubiese preparado para lo que encontró tras aquella puerta. Lexa estaba cubriendo su pecho con ambas manos mientras Nia y dos Slytherins utilizaban el hechizo de aguamenti para mojar a la Ravenclaw. La ropa de la chica de cabello castaño estaba levitando sobre su cabeza cortesía de los Slytherin. Solo sus bragas blancas le protegían de estar totalmente desnuda y Griffin sintió el deseo de asesinar a alguien en esos instantes.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- gritó Clarke entrando echa una furia.

-¡Clarkie! Woods ahora no es tan valiente.- comentó Nia con una sonrisa.

-Basta.- ordenó la rubia acercándose.

-Vamos, Clarke. Seguro también querías saber que había bajo toda esa fachada de virgen remilgada y casta.- se burló Nia.

-Basta.- habló nuevamente la rubia y empujó a Nia a un lado para llegar a la castaña. Los otros dos Slytherin detuvieron sus hechizos de inmediato y la ropa de la Ravenclaw cayó al suelo.

Lexa estaba temblando de frío. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas a causa de la vergüenza y aun cuando su cuerpo habia recuperado la movilidad luego de que el hechizo de Nia se rompiese ella seguía inmóvil con las manos cruzadas sobre sus pechos en un intento de reguardar su desnudez. Clarke sintió un apretón en el pecho cuando se detuvo delante de la mojada castaña y esta clavó la mirada en el suelo como si tuviese miedo o esperase recibir un golpe o un grito.

-¿Te han tocado?- preguntó Griffin con los ojos azules en la castaña. Woods no contestó, pero Clarke vió que una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla derecha cayendo por su cuello.

-¿Quién la tocó?- interrogó la rubia girándose a encarar a los otros tres que se habían alejado algunos pasos.

-¿Qué mas da, Griffin? Se lo merecía luego de humillarte en el comedor.- debatió Nia.

-¡Les dejé claro a todos que no tocasen a Woods!- les advirtió la rubia mirándoles con enojo. Estaba furiosa y los dos acompañantes de Nia cruzaron miradas sabiendo que cabrear a la rubia de ojos azules no era una buena idea.

-No la hemos desvirgado, Clarkie. Jasper solo quería comprobar que el culo de Woods fuese tan duro como se veía. Menudo culo.- explicó Nia, el chico de cabello negro la asesinó con la mirada por echarle de cabeza delante de la rubia.

El rostro de Clarke se había transformado completamente, pero Jasper habia salido corriendo antes de que la rubia pudiese reaccionar. El otro chico le siguió de inmediato temiendo que Nia le echase en medio a él también. Los ojos de Nia tropezaron con los de Griffin y la chica se sintió pequeña. Nunca antes había visto a la rubia tan enojada.

-Sal de aquí.- advirtió Clarke y la otra se apresuró a obedecer dejando el salón de pocciones sumergido en un profundo silencio.

La rubia siguió observando la puerta hasta que recordó que Lexa seguía allí de pie. Se giró a mirarla y la encontró arrodillándose para coger su sujetador. Maldita mojigatería mas excitante pensó la ojiazul arrodillándose para sujetar la túnica húmeda de la castaña. Lexa levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos cargados de inocencia en los azules de la Slytherin.

-¿Te hicieron algo, Lexa? ¿Te lastimaron? Te juro que Jasper se va a arrepentir por tocarte.- le aseguró rápidamente la rubia. Otra lágrima rodó por las delicadas mejillas de la Racenclaw que se levantó y le dio la espalda a la Slytherin para colocarse su sujetador.

Clarke se odió por no poder evitar que sus ojos bajases por la espalda de Lexa. ¡Maldita, Lexa! ¿Por qué tenía una jodida marca recorriéndole la espalda? Griffin no reconocía los patrones que estaban en la espalda de la castaña, además no parecía una marca hecha por algún hechizo.

-¿Y esto?- interrogó Clarke con curiosidad y sin previo aviso trazó el dibujo en la espalda de Lexa. La ojiverde se tensó y miró por encima de su hombro.

-Es muggle, me lo hice hace unos meses.- explicó Lexa y Clarke asintió recorriendo el dibujo. ¡Benditos muggles! Esa arte se veía preciosa sobre la espalda de Woods.

-¿No te hicieron nada?- volvió a preguntar la rubia e inconscientemente bajó la mirada un poco y pensó en Jasper manoseando a Lexa.

-No. Gracias, Griffin. Solo...ya sabes, Jasper...- terminó diciendo la Ravenclaw y se giró a encarar a la rubia que sostenía su ropa. Los ojos de Griffin se encontraron con aquellos ojos verdes y quiso tener a Jasper frente a ella para matarle.

-No lo digas, creo que lo voy a matar.- admitió Clarke sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Lamento haberte lanzado ese hechizo, Griffin. Después de lo que hiciste por mi ayer no debí hacerlo. Y lamento el drama que hice por el regalo. Al final era de Costia. Lo siento por pensar que tu estabas...ya sabes...interesada románticamente en mi. Me dejé llevar por los comentarios de mi amiga Raven, ella saca conclusiones sin base.- se disculpó Lexa lo mejor que pudo tomando su camisa del suelo y comenzando a colocársela. Clarke tenia en sus manos la túnica y su falda.

-¿Quién dice que no es cierto? Quizás si me Interesas.- declaró Clarke porque confirmar que el regalo era de Costia conseguía que su interior ardiese y ella no quería quedar fuera de juego.

-¿Te intereso?- interrogó Lexa abotonando su camisa con manos temblorosas. La tela blanca de todos modos se mojó al tocar la piel de la castaña.

-Yo tambien quería disculparme. Por el comentario sobre tu amiga, estuvo fuera de lugar.- cambió el tema la rubia mirando el suelo mientras Lexa recogía su varita.

-¿Lo olvidamos? ¿Estamos en paz?- interrogó la chica de verdes ojos y para sorpresa de Clarke, Lexa le tendió su mano.

-Ven conmigo el sábado a Hogsmade.- pidió la serpiente sin detenerse a pensarlo y sujetando la mano que la otra le extendía. La petición tomó por sorpresa a Woods; quien rápidamente bajó la mirada hasta sus manos.

-Estoy castiga. No puedo ir a Hogsmade.- explicó Lexa y Clarke pensó que era una excusa. Luego recordó el accidente y supo que seguramente el castigo era mas severo de lo pensado.

-¿Reunión en la torre de Astronomía para sellar nuestro tratado de paz?- insistió la rubia, una sonrisa capaz de derretir cualquier alma asomó en su rostro y Lexa se sorprendió sonriéndole de vuelta. No todos los días la chica de ojos azules le dedicaba aquellas sonrisas.

 _Es linda cuando sonríe._ Penso Lexa.

-¿No aceptas un no, cierto?- preguntó la Ravenclaw sin esconder su sonrisa.

-No. Y un no de parte tuya menos. Soy insistente.- le avisó Clarke con un guiño.

-Está bien, Griffin. El sábado entonces. Ahora si no te molesta debo terminar de limpiar el desastre.- le avisó la castaña, estaba por soltar la mano de la rubia cuando Clarke le apretó fuerte.

-¿Te importa si ayudo?- interrogó Clarke.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?- preguntó Lexa sorprendida.

-Este desastre en parte es mi culpa. Nia te atacó por salir en mi defensa.- explicó la rubia nerviosa.

-¿Es tu novia?- cuestionó Woods y Griffin se apresuró a negar con el gesto antes de que su boca formulase palabra alguna.

-Se puede decir que nos hacemos favores, ella me debe varias cosas así que siempre está sacando la cara por mi.- explicó la Slytherin lo mas general que pudo. Óbviamente no explicaría que había tenido que ofrecerle incluso sexo en dos o tres ocasiones a cambio de favores porque Lexa no tenía porque saberlo.

-No te conviene intercambiar favores con gente así, Griffin.- comentó Lexa girando su varita para mover tres calderos pequeños.

-Créeme que lo sé...- susurró la rubia y comenzó a arrepentirse de haberle ofrecido a Nia una noche de sexo a cambio de hacerse cargo de Costia. Tendría que arreglar eso esa misma noche.

Continuará...


End file.
